


training kang seungyoon

by littlesunfl0wer



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesunfl0wer/pseuds/littlesunfl0wer
Summary: Kang Seungyoon had a secret. He was determined to keep it from the rest of the world but the full moon was not agreeing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have very little experience in writing any sort of fantasy and although Halloween themed, this will be a light read. I love WOT5. I hope you guys enjoy <3

It all happened on the night he now still called his night of betrayal; his so-called 'friends' back then abandoning him and leaving him to take the blame for what he now saw as something minor but still, true colours of people seemed to appear when faced with tough situations, and the only way out was to prove one's innocence by blaming it on someone else.

It was a lucky escape with Seungyoon taking to the nearest alleyway for refuge, calming his racing heart that felt like it had been stabbed a hundred times. The silence that followed except for his own ragged breaths was the most painful. It was then that he realised that he was truly alone. If he had no one he was able to call a true friend, then what was the point in living at all? His mother thought he was a disappointment anyway.

But was he truly alone?

A flash of ash black caught his attention, but the next thing he knew was the feeling of an even more prominent kind of pain by his calf, a kind of pain that made him want to erase his existence altogether just to have it stop.

And then he was gone.

-

Seungyoon remembered the first time he lost control. Initially, it was just a kind of discomfort that was constantly there, until eventually in a matter of minutes it began to gnaw away at both his rationality and his sanity.

Seungyoon grew claws and his face became practically non-human, his voice no longer what he used to know his voice to be like (he had always been a proud rocker and he was practically married to his guitar).

It was a good thing that he had excused himself earlier that night from his part-time job at the convenience store before anyone saw him transform into... whatever he was. He ran away that night, fooling his mother into thinking that this was yet again another one of his childish getaways when he felt suffocated by the mundane reality of his own life.

Years went by like this, Seungyoon running away every full moon with the pretense of being fed up with life, ashamed of his secret because he was a monster... if you could even call him one. 

For instead of a scary howl, what came out of his mouth was a howl of a prepubescent wolf. His face was less defined and his tail was a lot shorter.

In short, Kang Seungyoon was no werewolf. Instead, he was a werepuppy.

It was something he couldn’t accept, simply because he would have preferred to lead a normal life without the whole fuss about being a werewolf and hiding this side of him from the whole world. It wasn’t all that easy to control his hunger at first, but thankfully he never recalled ever being attracted to human flesh.

Not even this cursed fate could stop him from pursuing his dream of making music and becoming the best singer in the world. Enhanced hearing abilities made it easier for him to pick up on notes a lot easier, but it also meant difficulty to concentrate at times. Superstar K was a blur, his rise to fame with Instinctively almost making him forget about his secret apart from when he actually had to transform.

Seungyoon was not Seungyoon without a challenge though. He rejected every offer of becoming the best singer in the world to become a lonesome trainee. He chose growth over instant fame. Along the way, he gained many friends, people whom he could call brothers if you put it in a way that would summarise how they treated and saw each other.

WINNER was almost a dream for him; one that he thought he would never have been able to reach. Out of many things he was wrong about in life, the thought of him never being able to become a part of WINNER was the best thing he had been wrong about.

That wasn’t to say that he had completely forgotten about his secret, for he still spent one night each month in agony, also making sure that he was to transform in a safe enough place without having people find out his secret, until eventually he was able to acquire suppressant pills from the black market.

That one particular night was no different, although that night was actually much more difficult because these said suppressant pills had run out and its merchant had suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth.

Seungyoon grew anxious as the full moon of the month was approaching. Even the members have strangely noticed his peculiar behaviour, eyeing him weirdly when he kept on asking them what date it was. Seungyoon never let his gaze falter when he stared at the moon every night for a good few minutes.

They called him a werewolf for jokes.

-

“Guys, come eat!” Seunghoon called out from the living room, deciding that they would have their dinner in front of the television to watch Mino’s recent performances on a music show.

Mino dashed out excitedly upon hearing the TV switch on and heard the voices of the hosts announcing the next performance. “Guys, hurry! I might be next.” He whined as he plopped himself down next to Jinwoo who just about locked his phone and set it down as he waited for the others.

Taehyun was the next to enter the living room, setting Polly free after having what seemed to be an impromptu cuddle session in his room that was wafting the sweet scent of vanilla in the air. He sat down next to Mino whose hand was swatted away from the food because of course they had to wait until everyone was in the room before they could begin eating.

“Kang Seungyoon! It’s time to eat.” Seunghoon called out for the leader since he was the only one still missing, his voice reverberating throughout the entire dorm as he set down the last bowl of rice on the coffee table. 

There was nothing except for a few thuds sounding from the bathroom.

The boys present merely gave each other looks, the TV forgotten for now. They had all acknowledged that Seungyoon was indeed acting odd lately, but that day had been the oddest. The leader had chosen to stay in his room all day when usually he would be up and about the dorm to play with Haute and the cats or watch TV in the living room. Either that or he would be in the studio… but even that wasn’t happening.

“Seungyoon! The food’s getting cold!” Jinwoo called out this time, fending Bey off who lingered by the table to peek and sniff at the food laid out in front of them.

“Mino, go check up on him will you?” Seunghoon looked over at Mino who willingly stood up to do as told, heading towards the bathroom to see just what on earth Seungyoon was up to.

Scuffling and scratching against the bathroom door were heard, making Mino, the jumpy person that he was, stare wide-eyed at the door. He looked over at the rest of the boys who were eagerly waiting for him to simply go ahead and do it, but he was already on the verge of just asking Seunghoon to do it in his place.

“Just do it, Mino hyung. It’s just Seungyoon hyung, what are you scared about?” Taehyun said impatiently, leaning against the foot of the couch as he looked over at the hesitant rapper.

“But you know guys, he’s been really weird lately. He kept checking his phone to see when the full moon was… He also tells me weird dreams he’s been having.” Mino was stalling at this point, hand unable to reach for the door knob.

“That what? He’s actually the son of a werewolf?” Seunghoon snorted, rolling his eyes at their scaredy-cat member. “Very funny. Just call him out so we can eat, alright?”

Mino’s expression was a mixture of sour and sulky with a very obvious hint of fear. Mino sighed loudly, mumbling a “I told you we shouldn’t have binge-watched those horror movies”, his hand coming up to reach for the door knob with trembling fingers. 

“It’s Halloween soon, guys. Don’t blame me for being—” A turn of the knob and a gentle push of the door was all it took for Mino to back away against the nearest wall in shock.

“W-What is that?!” Mino pointed in front of him, the rest of the boys rushing over only to look over in horror as they witnessed the sight before them.

Jinwoo gripped onto Seunghoon’s shirt and let out a shaky breath. “T-That’s Seungyoon, right?”

Seunghoon didn’t answer. Instead, the creature before them howled. It howled cutely and it was wearing Seungyoon’s clothes.

“Okay, that’s definitely Seungyoon hyung.” Taehyun replied somewhat distantly, almost as if he was staring in fascination.

“It can’t be! What if this… thing… just ate Seungyoon and decided to put his clothes on? Although very badly I must say…” Mino eyed the creature up and down, only to receive a whack from Seunghoon.

“Like you’re one to talk about fashion,” The second eldest snorted before taking on a more serious expression. “It can’t have eaten Seungyoon. Wolves—is this a wolf?”

“More of a werepuppy.” Jinwoo interjects, receiving a nod of approval from Taehyun who once told him to just shut his mouth when he blurted “Sydooney” as the capital city of Australia one time. Jinwoo looked smug.

Seunghoon cleared his throat, waving the boys’ attention back to himself. “As I was saying, it can’t have eaten Seungyoon because wolves—werepuppies—are messy eaters. No trace of blood anywhere.”

“I think it’s Seungyoon hyung—” Taehyun blinked at the creature before them that began to growl in a way that was most definitely alarming, “And I think he’s hungry…”

The boys exchanged glances before sharing an ominous feeling in their guts that their Seungyoon was now up for a meat feast. Werepuppy Seungyoon’s eyes glowed crimson red, drool splattering onto the bathroom floor before he let out yet another growl. Seungyoon charged towards them, each of them holding their breaths except for Mino who was screaming frantically but was glued to his spot.

Mino’s scream stopped midway because before them was werepuppy Seungyoon licking at Mino’s arm rather harmlessly, Jinwoo cooing by reflex unexpectedly.

“This is—Okay, this is nice?” Mino looked fondly at Seungyoon who seemed satisfied enough with licking Mino’s arm. Mino was a little freaked out by the fact that he, Song Minho the fearless, found Seungyoon licking his arm ‘nice’. In his defence though, this was werepuppy Kang Seungyoon. He had a very valid point.

“Seungyoon’s clever. He probably learned to stay away from human meat.” Seunghoon hummed in thought, now walking closer towards the Mino and Seungyoon, his hand reaching out to pat the latter’s head.

“Do you think he’ll like hotdogs?” Jinwoo asked them, already on his way back to the kitchen to fetch their leftover hotdogs by the counter.

“Jinwoo hyung, you’re on a roll today.” Taehyun grinned, kissing Jinwoo’s cheek in a platonic manner, following the eldest into the kitchen after having stayed silent the whole time as he was still fascinated by Kang Seungyoon as a werewolf.

Seunghoon and Mino busied themselves with observing the werepuppy before them who was still busy licking the tanned rapper’s toned arm in the meantime, with Mino commenting on how cute Seungyoon was as a werepuppy. He received a whack to his head from Seunghoon retorting with a, “He’s always cute, he’ll kill you if you keep making it seem like he’s only cute now.”

Mino looked fondly at Seungyoon then, noting how the younger seemed to have taken a liking to his arm for reasons he couldn’t figure out—maybe because it looked meaty?

Speaking of meat, Taehyun and Jinwoo returned to where the rest of the boys were, plate of hotdogs in Taehyun’s hand ready to serve Seungyoon who panted hungrily at the sight of meat.

Taehyun wasn’t even apprehensive about letting his hand go near Seungyoon’s mouth, simply at ease with everything as if seeing his fellow band member as another creature was the norm for him.

Seungyoon immediately devoured the hotdogs on the plate, the members staring in awe at how quickly he ate all ten hotdogs that were arranged neatly on the now empty plate. Seunghoon was the first to speak again, reaching up to gently pat the werepuppy as he whispered “good boy”.

Werepuppy Seungyoon then shifted his attention elsewhere in a blink of an eye as soon as he caught sight of the window, dashing towards it to howl at the moon outside. The boys were once again caught off-guard, unable to predict Seungyoon because he seemed to move on from one thing to another.

“Um… I think we need to take him on a run or something.” Taehyun commented, eyeing Seungyoon who was still howling dedicatedly at the full moon outside.

“We can’t exactly let him on the loose just like this… What if he transforms back to human form afterwards and someone else finds him?” Mino chided in, growing uneasier the more he saw Seungyoon grow restless.

“Easy. We’ll take him. Manager hyung is out, he left the car in the basement and now we have an easy way of transporting ourselves to the outskirts of Seoul where Seungyoon can run across a field and chase after the moon or whatever it is that wolves do.” Seunghoon figured out the solution rather easily, answering with a casual shrug to his shoulders. 

The four of them glanced at a howling Seungyoon before exchanging glances between themselves. Determination donned their faces.

“Okay, we’ll do that.”

-

Much hassle occurred trying to get Seungyoon into the car unnoticed by CCTV cameras in their building, with the boys trying all sorts of disguises on the increasingly distressed werepuppy until Taehyun eventually shot them all down with the decision of simply putting a blanket over him whilst they headed towards the van.

The ride towards the field was a crazy one—the boys had decided to spice everything up a little by treating this as a roadtrip with Mino and Seunghoon bickering over whose playlist to play until eventually they settled with Jinwoo’s drama OSTs which they managed to sing along to anyway.

“How the heck do you know all the words?!” Mino gave Seunghoon a weird look, the latter in turn giving Jinwoo the same weird look. (Seunghoon had wanted to blame the hyung for forcing him to take on a drama marathon with him for a whole week.)

Werepuppy Seungyoon howled along to the high notes of the songs and this was when they realised that this werepuppy really was their leader, never losing his endearing qualities such as being the mood maker and never shutting up alongside the rappers who created this impromptu karaoke session in the van.

Jinwoo spent most of the time laughing at the others, whereas Taehyun spent most of the ride still staring at Seungyoon with fascinated eyes and laughing at the others’ antics. At some point, he reached for Seungyoon’s hairy fingers, holding onto it dearly because he had never thought that he would spend his Halloween like this—with four of the closest people to him, one of them now a strange creature that he couldn’t help but be enthralled by.

They had managed to drive to the nearest empty field on the outskirts of Seoul and arrive just over an hour before sunrise. Seunghoon was the first out of the van to check if the coast was clear, giving the boys a thumbs up to confirm that it indeed was.

Each of them hopped off the van, Seungyoon still wrapped in a blanket. Taehyun was still holding onto Seungyoon’s fingers, not wanting to let go of him in fear of the creature running off without warning.

“Okay guys, we’re running with him. The full moon is right there.” Seunghoon announced, pointing at the moon that hung perfectly in the sky without any clouds surrounding it, Seungyoon beginning to scratch at Taehyun’s shirt now.

“On the count of 3…” He said under his breath but was loud enough for everyone to hear, “3… 2…1—”

Seungyoon took off before anyone else, his speed immensely fast that he was already a few metres ahead of the boys who took off just a second after. Seungyoon howled freely, and Mino being the fun person he was, started howling alongside him (well, he tried to because he was panting louder than he was howling). 

The rest of the boys followed suit, howling in hopes of having Seungyoon feel more like he really did belong to a pack, except of course his pack members were a lot less… magical than him. 

They ended up shouting and screaming their lungs out, letting out every frustration they felt while they let their werepuppy be his wolf-like self. It was a win-win situation because that night, their bond seemed unbreakable. From running after a dream that seemed far-fetched on their own to now running together, it was moving enough that Jinwoo found himself tearing up.

He refused to let the others know though. Taehyun knew but he found no reason to stop the elder.

Seungyoon continued to howl and run across the field in a trance that seemed unstoppable like the power the moon had on him, but the boys refused to stop, even Mino who was known to have the most sturdy-looking thighs but the weakest stamina.

“This is fun! Why didn’t Seungyoon tell us earlier on? This could be a monthly thing!” Mino shouted excitedly at the rest, unable to wipe the smile away from his face. 

“I don’t know… Maybe he was scared we would freak out and alienate him?” Seunghoon replied whilst panting heavily, running next to Mino.

“This leader, really…” Jinwoo laughed, his laughter halting immediately as soon he saw said leader drop to the ground before them.

The boys raced towards him, catching their breaths and looking at their leader in concern. It was evident that the effect of this spell was wearing off, his hands no longer hairy and his nails no longer as sharp as before. Seungyoon’s tail began to retract, the hairs on his face disappearing along with the ears that protruded out.

Everything went back to normal before they knew it, the only remnant of the eventful night being Seungyoon’s clothes that were now way too big on him, holes covering almost every inch of the fabric that hid his bare skin. Before them was a peacefully asleep Seungyoon in his favourite shrimp position with his legs tucked into his torso.

“Kang Seungyoon is really something else…” Seunghoon said breathlessly, Taehyun bending down to drape the blanket over Seungyoon’s body.

-

They laid on the grass to watch the sunrise, peaceful smiles adorning their faces for no particular reason. Halloween was never much of a big deal for them, but this year had them thinking otherwise. With their bodies spread on either side of their leader, they let the first few rays of sunlight hit their faces, rejuvenating every cell in their bodies that just seemed so suppressed for the past couple of weeks.

“Seungyoon still asleep?” Jinwoo asked and broke the silence, sitting up to peek over at Seungyoon still quietly asleep.

“Mhm.” Taehyun mumbled in response, staring up at the sky that had never been bluer than it was at that moment.

“We kind of need to train Seungyoon a little more…” Seunghoon blurted, resting the back of his head on his palm, the back of his hand pressed against the grass.

“Let’s get some yoghurt on the way back then.” Mino suggested, orienting his body towards the sleeping leader who was conveniently in front of Seunghoon.

“That’s how you plan to train a werepuppy?” Taehyun raised a brow at the rapper, turning his attention from the sky to Mino who had his brows furrowed in determination.

Mino sat up completely now and scooted closer towards Seungyoon before laying himself back down, lightly resting his chin on the leader’s shoulder. A mischievous smile spread on his lips, the members immediately getting the hint.

“We’re not training just any werepuppy. We’re training Kang Seungyoon."


End file.
